pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1923 in literature
The year 1923 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Fictional detective Lord Peter Wimsey makes his first appearance in print. *Barry Vincent Jackson's production of Cymbeline is the first modern-dress production of a Shakespearan work. * A riot breaks out at the re-staging of Tristan Tzara's Dadaist play The Gas Heart on 6 July at the Théâtre Michel, Paris, between those artists aligned with André Breton and those aligned with Tzara; the conflict leads to a permanent split in the Dada movement and the founding of Surrealism as an alternative. New fiction *Sherwood Anderson - Many Marriages *Arnold Bennett - Riceyman Steps *Max Brand - Seven Trails *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Golden Lion *Hall Caine - The Woman of Knockaloe *Willa Cather - A Lost Lady *Agatha Christie - The Murder on the Links *Colette - Le Blé en herbe *Joseph Conrad - The Rover *Marie Corelli - Love and the Philosopher *Zona Gale - Faint Perfume *Jaroslav Hašek - The Good Soldier Švejk *Ernest Hemingway - Three Stories and Ten Poems *Georgette Heyer - The Great Roxhythe *Aldous Huxley - Antic Hay *D.H. Lawrence - Kangaroo *Hugh Lofting - The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle *Felix Salten - Bambi, A Life in the Woods *Dorothy L. Sayers - Whose Body? *James Stephens - Deirdre *Wallace Stevens - Harmonium *Italo Svevo - La Coscienza di Zeno *Alexei Tolstoy - Aelita *Jean Toomer - Cane *H.G. Wells - Men Like Gods *Margaret Wilson -''The Able McLaughlins'' *P.G. Wodehouse **''The Inimitable Jeeves'' **''Leave It to Psmith'' New drama * Bertolt Brecht - In The Jungle of Cities * Georg Kaiser - Side by Side * Elmer Rice - The Adding Machine * Jules Romains - Knock * George Bernard Shaw - Saint Joan * Ernst Toller - Hinkemann * Sergei Tretyakov - Do You Hear, Moscow? and Earth in Turmoil * Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz - The Madman and the Nun and The Crazy Locomotive Poetry *E.E. Cummings - Tulips and Chimneys *Robert Frost - New Hampshire *Sukumar Ray - Abol Tabol *William Carlos Williams **''Go Go'' **''Spring and All'' Non-fiction *Vladimir Arsenyev - Dersu Uzala *Le Corbusier - Vers une architecture (Toward an Architecture) *Khalil Gibran - The Prophet *Robert Henri - The Art Spirit *Max Weber - Wirtschaftsgeschichte Births *January 6 - Jacobo Timerman, Argentine writer (d. 1999) *January 10 - Ingeborg Drewitz, writer (d. 1986) *January 16 - Anthony Hecht, American poet (d. 2004) *January 29 - Paddy Chayefsky, American writer (d. 1981) *January 31 - Norman Mailer, American writer & journalist (d. 2007) *February 2 - James Dickey, American poet & author (d. 1997) *February 9 - Brendan Behan, Irish author (d. 1964) *March 27 - Louis Simpson, Jamaican-born American poet *March 30 - Milton Acorn, Canadian poet, writer, & playwright (d. 1986) *May 1 - Joseph Heller, American novelist (d. 1999) *May 21 - Dorothy Hewett, Australian poet, playwright & novelist (d. 2002) *June 24 - Yves Bonnefoy, French poet & essayist *July 2 - Wisława Szymborska, Polish poet & essayist *July 17 - James Purdy, American writer *September 13 - Miroslav Holub, Czech poet (d. 1998) *October 5 - Stig Dagerman, Swedish author & journalist (d. 1954) *October 15 - Italo Calvino, Italian writer (d. 1985) *October 24 - Denise Levertov, British-born American poet (d. 1997) *November 20 - Nadine Gordimer, South African writer Deaths *January 3 - Jaroslav Hašek, Czech novelist (b. 1883) *January 9 - Katherine Mansfield, New Zealand writer (b. 1888) *February 1 - Ernst Troeltsch, German theologian (b. 1865) *February 8 - Bernard Bosanquet, English philosopher & political theorist (b. 1848) *June 10 - **Louis Couperus, Dutch novelist & poet (b. 1863) **Pierre Loti, French novelist & travel writer (b. 1850) *June 22 - Morris Rosenfeld, Yiddish poet (b. 1862) *June 24 - Edith Södergran, Finnish-Swedish poet (b. 1892) *August 24 - Kate Douglas Wiggin, American children's author (b. 1856) *October 6 - Oscar Browning, English historian (b. 1837) *December 1 - Virginie Loveling, Flemish poet & novelist (b. 1836) *December 4 - Maurice Barrès, French novelist & journalist (b. 1862) *''date unknown'' **Henry Bradley, philologist and lexicographer (b. 1845) **George Wharton James, journalist (b. 1858) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Arnold Bennett, Riceyman Steps * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Sir Ronald Ross, Memoirs, Etc. * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Hugh Lofting, The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle * Nobel Prize for Literature: William Butler Yeats * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Owen Davis, Icebound * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Edna St. Vincent Millay: The Ballad of the Harp-Weaver: A Few Figs from Thistles: Eight Sonnets in American Poetry, 1922. A Miscellany * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Willa Cather - One of Ours * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature